What Is A Family?
by Schrodinger's KitKat
Summary: Annabelle Rosette Sellene Curtis is the Curtis brother's long lost sister. She has seen many things that no normal twelve year old should have ever seen. When she gets sent to her real family how will she cope and can she learn what a family really is? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I was running and I didn't dare stop. I couldn't not when I came so far. Just a little longer and I would be at the boarder line of America and Mexico. Once I was over the boarder, they couldn't get me any more. I could see it right now. A slight wave of triumph ran through me. But as fast as it came, it left. I halted and knew that my chance was over. I lost. The police were already in front of the boarder line awaiting me. I was gasping for air and I just let my knees give in. I was on the floor, counting the last seconds of my freedom, it lasted a long time, but I was caught, busted, whatever you called it. I put my hands on my face and I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I just lay limp and numb s they dragged my small twelve year old body to the car. They cuffed my hands pretty tightly since I had been known to escape out of the easiest things, but I couldn't, not know, it was far too late.

Even if I had been ale to escape, where would I go? The closest water source is miles away and I was starving and dehydrated. I looked at the scenery in front of me. Not much to see, just a lot of sand, dirt and a few trees and shrubs, but the trees were all bare not even housing a single feather. I held my forehead against the window in agony. I could just see the cops smirking, acting as if I were a prize. I glared at them and they stopped, I was known to be very deadly when I had to be. I carried weapons everywhere. Once I heard cops talking about how I was even deadlier than a dude named Dallas Winston. Pretty dumb name if you ask me. He was named after a city in Texas. That got me to think about how he looked. The only thing in my mind was a cowboy hence the name, Dallas. I thought about my name and my appearance as well. My name was Annabelle Rosette Sellene Curtis. I liked my name, I was unique and one of the few things that I owned. My appearance was as good as it gets. I had golden, honey colored hair. Many people marveled at the color. I liked my hair. It was pretty wavy, but it could be straight or curly too. My eyes were a hazel color mixed with gray. When my eyes were brown, they were chocolate brown, when they were hazel, they almost looked like gold and when they were green, and they were mixed with gray so my eyes looked pretty smoky. I was normal height and on the skinny side. I had no build whatsoever, but I was abnormally strong.

I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a green hoodie with a white tank top underneath. My jeans were slim and were a dark blue, they were cut and had many holes in them, but it was all I had. My hoodie was pretty decent, if only it were cleaned. Right now, my honey colored hair was strait but it had a bit of volume so it wasn't too flat. I was wearing black leather, fingerless gloves. I would always wear them. When in a fight, my hands wouldn't hurt as much if I punched too hard. I lifted my head off of the window and placed it on the back of the car seat in front of me. I bit my lip in anticipation as we arrived at the police station. I got out of the car and they put two guards at my sides. They dragged me in and left me in a room as they went to discuss things about me like where I would go and who would take care of me. The only people I've ever been with were all abusive. I have once killed a couple because if I didn't the man was going to do something and I was only twelve. I never regretted doing it. I leaned on the door and if I listened really closely, than I could hear partly of what they were saying.

"Where should … stay?

"….. last name …. Any family!"

"No!"

"… is … dangerous."

"Found ..! The Curtis ….."

"Is … . good idea?"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Send … for now."

"Okay"

"Meeting Dismissed"

I quickly leaned away from the door an adjusted my posture. I looked the man in the eye as he was trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"You will be sent to another family, they are the Curtis family. Unlike the other families, this one is related to you. You should behave good, they are a good family and if you get in trouble with the police, just once, you will be sent back, and you will go to really jail, not juvenile jail, real jail, where you belong!" he spat the last part out as if he had been trying to say that all his life. I couldn't help what I said and it was out of my mouth before I even registered it.

"Sorry, but I think you're mistaking me for a mirror!" The cop was flabbergasted. His face was red, and I mean red. I made a teasing face and said, "Wow, talk about making a tomato jealous."

At this point I could see him visibly trying to calm himself down and stop himself from getting his gun out. I smirked and went on with my little rant. "My, my, doesn't someone have anger issues."

Before he could do anything, a brunette came in and grabbed me. I was pissed beyond belief, stupid brunette, I thought, and you guys are suppose to be smart. I saw her roots and they were blond, I had to stop myself before I exploded into a fit of laughter. I have an issue with dissing people. I just can't help it; it's like a second nature to me.

"Hey, hey," I said.

"What?" she said snobbishly.

"What do you call a blond who dyes their hair brown?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said through clenched teeth.

"Artificial intelligence!" I yelled, then I laughed and I could even hear her chuckle.

"You think it's funny?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" She said after another giggle.

"Oh," I said in surprise, "well, maybe you're not that bad."

"Thanks." She said and I could tell that it was sincere.

"Annabelle Rosette Sellene Curtis, but you can call me Blood." I said taking my hand out of my pocket, offering it to her.

"Hayley Bridget Hicks" She replied taking my hand and shaking it. I smiled a real smile, but the smile was wiped away too soon when I approached the car that would take me to the Curtis household. I sighed contently and fell asleep. I was awoken far too fast for my taste; I mean I haven't slept in along time, who would blame me? I got out of the car and saw the destination. I t looked like a piece of crap, but a homely piece of crap. I shouldn't judge though, I've never been close to living in a house like that; it looked like heaven. I took a few steps towards the house and Hayley knocked on the door.

Okay, whoever guesses where I got the name Hayley Bridget Hicks gets a lollipop! Review, although you already knew that and send your answers to the question, for every chapter, I will make a new question, so you'll have something to review about, sound good? Okay.

Stay Gold,

Pretty Pink Posies


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

I stepped into the house and suddenly, all the noise and ruckus stopped. Seven pairs of eyes were on me watching me like eagles, determining what my next move would be. I really got tired of this behavior. With every new family, I had, I always had to introduce myself and for a few days I would act like and angel, but as soon as I saw what my parents wanted out of me, I'd usually make a run for it. I would stay out in the wild for a few weeks until the cops took me away and the cycle starts again. Most of my adoptive parents wanted a slave, a punching bag and sometimes worse, but I would make sure to not get hurt the best I could and to escape quickly. I looked at the house and I saw a few good signs, and bad ones. There were always bad signs.

A guy in a Mickey Mouse shirt was eating chocolate cake and drinking beer. The chocolate cake I didn't mind the least bit, but it was the beer I was worried about. Most of my other parents would be drunk. There was a window and it wasn't open fully, but if it were, I would be able to jump right out of the house. The house was only one story so that was good. The guy saw me looking at the beer and had a confused look on his face, but a boy, at the age of about fourteen looked at the bottle and at me. His face looked thoughtful and he looked over to his friend, a boy who also looked fourteen with tan skin, long black hair and black eyes. I noticed that most of the people in the room had greased hair, only two didn't. The boy with the thoughtful look on his face was hit with realization and I looked questioningly at the boy next to him who looked scarred.

I've seen that look anywhere, even on my own face. A look of helplessness and fear was displayed upon his face. He was quiet, but then again, so were the others in the room. The police officer cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. (A/N did u noe that every time there is an awkward silence; a gay baby is born lol) "Darrel Curtis." He asked with authority in his voice. _Way to be dramatic_, I thought and rolled my eyes.

"That would be me sir." Said a deep voice coming from a man who looked to be in his twenties. _Steroids. _ That was the first thing on my mind. I mean that guy's muscles were bigger than my head. I'd have to measure his biceps sometime. Yeah, I know I'm weird, but I'm unique cause I was born this way. While I was staring at the big guys muscles the police officer explained about how it would work. They would make a trial for one month and see how it goes. If I wanted to stay than I would be more than welcome to. But then the police told him about me being an escape artist. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good at weaseling my way out of anything. I'm usually covered up with blood though, whether it be my own or someone else's, no one really knows, but me and so that is how I got the nickname Blood. It use to be Blood Red Rose, because my middle name is Rosette and the blood was red. Only the ones who were closest to me would be able to call me Rose, other than that, I was never called Annabelle or Sellene.

That brought back memories from my old life. My two best friends in the whole world. James Fredrick Alabaster and Leslie Victoria Holmes. I loved them both to death. I always had a crush on James and I knew he liked me. I hoped he asked me out when I turned thirteen. He was turning thirteen next week and since I left, I gave him my present in advanced. He had blond hair with sea blue eyes and he was almost always smiling. He would probably be better looking than that dude next to Darrel. He had honey golden hair like me, but since I'm weird it usually changes to go darker or lighter. Don't ask. My gene probably got mixed up. I looked pretty good. But I was still twelve so there would be more time to think about that later on. As I thought about my friends I didn't realize that the fuzz left and me being me, stood there like an idiot. I then saw a guy with white hair and icy blue eyes. _Blonde jokes _I thought. I smiled at him and he just glared at me. _How rude_, yeah I can be a drama queen at times. He kept glaring at me so glared back and he stood up and left without a word. I smirked. I knew those types of people, he was probably a guy who went to jail numerous times, broke the law for the heck of it and did anything he fucking wanted. I took the seat that he was sitting in and said, "Was sup? My names Koda."

All the people around me exchanged glances, which made me pretty uncomfortable so I flared my arms in the air, and said, "Hello? Do you not know how to talk?"

The big one, Darrel spoke first, I decided he was in charge of things around here and looking back at the size of those muscles I didn't have to guess why. "Hi, my name is Darrel, but you can call me Darry, that's Sodapop and Ponyboy, we are all your brother. The one in the Mickey Mouse shirt is Twobit, the one next to Soda is Steve, the one next to Ponyboy is Johnny and the one that left was Dallas, I'm pretty sure he'll allow you to call him Dally."

I nodded telling him that I understood.

"Right now I have to make food so get to know each other better and then I'll tell you the rules of living under my roof."

"Your roof?" I said surprised, "Where's my mom and dad?"

Upon hearing this, the Curtis brothers' smiles turned into frowns

"They passed away in an accident, got hit by a train." he said softly.

"Oh, okay" I said nonchalantly

"But that is good, them being hit by a train." I said

They all looked at me in shocked and I realized what I had said.

"Wait," I started frantically," I didn't meant it like that; I meant that they died of impact so they died very fast which caused them to feel no pain."

They all were confused but I knew they silently agreed with me. I never really knew my parents, but I hoped that they were nice.

Sodapop came up to me and pretty much yelled in my ear. He asked me so many questions that I almost had a hard time keeping count.

"What is your favorite color?" "Crimson, Black, and Violet"

"What's your favorite animal?" "Cat, Wolf, and Owl"

"Who are your best friends?" "James and Leslie"

"Describe yourself in two words" "Fucking awesome" I replied smoothly, it pretty much made everyone amused which was my goal. Be comfortable around them.

"No Cussing In Here!" Boomed Darry's voice from the kitchen.

"No Promises" I hollered back.

"Favorite band or singer?" "Singer Elvis, I don't really like any bands and the Beatles suck dick"

"Nice choice, but no cussing, and where did you learn to cuss?" Steve asked me.

"Thanks and when you live on the wild side of New York, it comes pretty naturally, almost like a second language, the dissing language." I said with a proud smile.

"How did you live before you came here?" Ponyboy asked softly.

"I would go to many different hoses, but most of them were abusive so after the first few days, I would run away and live in the streets. I steal, I have gone to jail, I have done illegal things, I have drank before, I have smoked but I am no alcoholic and I was only once, as for smoking, I didn't like it and it is unhealthy for you."

"Woah, a little kid got beer?" Steve said amused.

"No, not beer," I said, "tequila. That is really some stuff, but I'm pretty much immune to alcohol and I've never gotten a hangover, except for the tequila. I don't break the law because I want to, just because I need to and I won't steal unless I really want it or I really need it."

In the time that passed, I learned than Ponyboy was really into books and that was fine by me, I loved books. Johnny's folks were like my adoptive ones and he even got jumped before and it was really bad. He was like a puppy that had been kicked to many times. I tried to cheer him up by saying that life was a bitch and that when ever you got up, life would be there waiting to push you back down. That got him to smile, so I was pretty satisfied with myself. Steve kept boasting about how he knew everything about cars. I told him that I could hotwire a car and he was pretty impressed. Soda was a pretty bubbly person and very outgoing. He was also weird, like me of course. Twobit was the wisecracker of the bunch and he just couldn't shut up. He loved Mickey Mouse so I gave him my watch with Mickey Mouse on it, I had a Minnie Mouse one. He loved it, but he couldn't tell the time since he didn't know the Roman Numerals. To say I was surprised would be a lie. It was pretty interesting to hear what Twobit was saying or suggesting really. I said something about the 'V' and the 'I' making sense, but how they were put together wasn't right. It was hilarious. I found myself pretty comfortable around them.

"Dinnertime!" Darry called from the kitchen. Everyone pretty much raced to the kitchen and sat around the table. I looked at our dinner.

"Man," I said unexpectedly, "and they said green eggs and ham was weird. I wish Sam were here to see this." In front of me sat a plate of purple rice,, black meat (not from being burnt) and red water. Red water.

"What are you, vampires?" I asked incredulously.

"Please, we are werewolves, where do you think Darry got that buff from huh?" Soda teased

'Steroids" I said seriously

There was an echo of silence throughout the whole house until everyone, including me burst out laughing, man these people are really good people. I really like them. I decided to share my epiphany with the rest of them.

"You know, I really like you guys, so you better not mess things up." I said matter of factly.

"Don't worry were all family here." Johnny whispered, his voice shaking just the slightest. I beamed. I knew that it was hard to get Johnny to talk.

'I'll hold you to your word then." I replied grinning.

After dinner I was told the rules, ten simple rules that I had to follow:

-Always do your chorus

-Always tell Darry the truth

-Do not get into trouble

-Get good grades

-Be nice to people

-Do not break the law

-Do not cuss

-Do all of your homework

-Do not walk outside alone or in the dark

-You will stay in the house for rumbles

I figured that it was pretty fair so I agreed, except that I will be a bitch to anyone who treated me like dog crap. Darry agreed but told be to stop cussing. I was defiantly not going to listen to the rumble one. I wouldn't be fighting of course, but I would be watching. I said good night to everyone and then I asked where I was going to sleep. Darry said to sleep in Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. I was about to go, but I wanted to stay downstairs, so I did. I fell asleep and my head fell on Ponyboy's lap. I looked at me and then looked and Soda. Soda picked me up and carried me to their room. He placed me on the bad and said goodnight.

SPOV

I absolutely loved her from the first glance. I have always wanted a baby sister. She was twelve and she would turn thirteen in a few months so that was not good. She would be dating soon, and looking like that, she would attract a lot of people. I picked her up from Ponyboy's lap and put her on our bed. She weighed really lightly. I wondered if she was underweight, if she was we would need to fatten her p, but I decided that she was okay, a bit on the skinny side, but not famished. She looked a bit like me, but her hair was sometimes red and her eyes would change. I think I saw her eyes and they were gray with light blue flakes in them. It looked pretty, but didn't that mean she was blind? No her eyes changed a lot according to the police. I hope that she would really open up to us and love us like a family. She was already comfortable with everyone, except Dallas, good old' Dally. She stared him down. He must be fond of her at least a little bit for not saying something or trying to hurt her. Pony and I could easily fit into the bed since Rose was curled up in a ball and she was t the far corner. It was pretty funny watching her sleep. People say that they look younger in their sleep, and she looked adorable. I poked her nose and she wiped it. I told Pony and he just rolled his eyes at me. I fell back to sleep.

So what book did I mention in this one? Ill give you a hint the names, Victoria and James come from it, so do Vampires and werewolves. Well review and tell me what you think please, or else I won't continue and I have a really got plot for this. Ou don't want it to go to waste do you? Well okay than so review, it will help a child in Africa.

The answer to the first chapter was Lemonade mouth. The names of the actors that played in it. Hayley, the lead guitar, Briget, the lead singer and Hicks the last name of the pianist (pronounced penist not peeanist lol)


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I woke up the next morning startled. I jumped off of them bed not remembering one. I started to panic and then Soda decided to pop in. He looked at me weirdly and sat down. I wonder why. I look down at my stance and mentally palm smacked myself. I looked like a doe caught in the headlights. I straightened up my posture and asked were the bathroom was. He said that it was in the next room. I took my clothes and went to the bathroom, obviously. I showered and wore my clothes. I had dark skinny jeans and a white tank top with ruffles at the end and a silver long jacket thing. The ones that aren't meant to close. I put on my silver anklet and black earrings. To finish the look, I put a white hard headband on my blonde hair. My eyes were gray which mixed in very well with my clothing. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, next to Johnny and Ponyboy. I said hi to the both of them and they replied with another hello. I took this time to really focused on the people. See I can know things about people, just b observing them. I observed Darry first since he did seem to be the leader. He was making breakfast and he looked like he was working hard, on breakfast. Hmmmmmm. Well isn't that interesting. I bet I could be working hard, in the bathroom. I snickered to myself, finding the double meaning. Pony had his nose in a book; no literally he was like glued to the book, and me, being myself, smacked the book against his face. It made a thwack sound and the book fell.

"Hey!" yelled Pony, "What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his face. Hehe, he was rubbing his face.

"Well you deserved it!" I protested.

"How?" he said flabbergasted. Hehe flabbergasted.

"You were reading," I said matter of factly, "Leslie, my best friend once said that reading can kill you, so I was saving your life."

"Oh really, well thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, you caught me," I said dramatically, "I just wanted to see if the book was really glued to your face, I mean no harm done, I mean, no blood, no foul."

Johnny looked at the both of us, clearly amused.

"Johnny thought it was funny." I protected myself.

"No he didn't" Ponyboy said, beyond frustrated.

"Wow you would give that cop a run for his money with a face that red." I exclaimed.

"Just, Be, Quiet." He said running his and down his face.

"Okay, I'm going, don't break your water." I said calming him down, yet failing miserably.

"My water isn't broken." He said annoyed. I personally wouldn't blame him for being annoyed, as I am a very annoying person.

All of a sudden, Twobit walked in and said, "Who's water broke!"

"Ponyboy's" I yelled and we both laughed.

Darry called everyone for breakfast and it was as if a person said everything is free in the toys department. They ate like dogs; well you get what I mean. I sat down and looked at my plate. Eggs with jelly. Darry said that Soda thought that I would like it. I looked doubtfully at Soda and pitied myself. But then an amusing voice entered my mind. Jellied eggs. Was there such a thing? Oh well, might as well try. I put it in my mouth and chewed it. After I swallowed it I told Soda that it tasted amazing. After that I heard Twobit say another crazed one. I asked him what he meant by it and he said that II was just like Soda, so far. I nodded and went back to eating.

After a moment I said, "You actually came up with that yourself?"

"Yup" he stated proudly.

'Hey Soda." I called.

"Yeah" he replied good-naturedly.

"What do you call Twobit's thoughts?" I said

"Uhhh, Twobit's thoughts?" h replied unsure.

"Nope," I said, "Unknown territory!" Everyone cracked up at this, even Twobit himself so I knew that he knew that I didn't mean to offend him.

"I might be wrong kid" he said.

"About what, and I have a name you know." I replied curiously.

"About you being like Soda." He said, "You might be like me!"

"Wow I don't know weather to be honored of to be scared." I replied hesitantly.

"You should obviously be honored," he said.

Darry told me later on that I was going to school and he already enrolled me in middle school. I told him that I should be in high school, but he didn't believe me. The truth is that I am really smart as in genius, I don't show it all the time, but I always get straight A's, except for the many behavior issues, I'm perfect. Man some people say that nobody's perfect, but others say practice makes perfect, I wish they would make up their minds already. So after passing an 11th grade test, I am sitting here in 7th grade gazing out the window since I have nothing better to do. They said I would not have to do work and they could not push me up a grade until a few months and I was fine by that, more time to annoy the daylights out of people.

"Annabelle Curtis!" the teacher said grabbing my attention.

"Yes." I said in an innocent voice, I can mesmerize people and it always works, except for those who know me.

"We are talking about ways of life or philosophies if you may, what is yours?"

"Oh well it's simple really, If you can't beat em, join em, if you can't join em, bribe em, if you can't bribe em, blackmail em, if you can't blackmail em, kill em, if you can't kill em, your screwed." I said smoothly. This cause and uproar through the whole class. The teacher calmed them down and aid that we were not allowed to cuss and said that this was a warning. When she turned around I flipped her off. I got attracted by a lot of people both male and female, for different reasons of course. The boys looked at me, love struck, and the girls looked at me jealously. I saw two familiar faces and immediately ran straight for them.

"Leslie, James, what are you two doing here?" I asked speechless.

"What does it look like?" Leslie said, "We came here to see you and we're staying with James' great aunt Emiline, she smells like she ate a wet dog who ate a cat with rabies who just finished looking through the trashy!"

"Good ole Leslies." I said smiling.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" said James in mock hurt.

"Of course not," I said understandingly with a hand on his shoulder, "you're the guy that saves my butt and carries me places!" I ended full of happiness.

"Oh you have a way with words Rose, don't ya?" he said sarcastically.

"Of course I do, I'm a Writer in training." I said with a fake proud appearance.

Leslie, James and I caught up and at lunch I went outside, to sneak some soda. Hehe, sneak some soda, alliteration! I went to a place called the DX. I grabbed some soda and was on my way until I saw a familiar face. Soda, wow, what a coincidence. Everyone of the gang was there, except Darry. I said hi and they all looked at me, and asked what I was ding out of school. I scratched my head and gave the bottle to Soda. He looked surprised.

"How did you get that?" he asked astonished.

"I grabbed it while no one was looking." I said sheepish.

"But it was locked!" he said.

"Just pick the lock." I said in a duh voice.

"How does a kid like you know how to do something like that?" Dally asked.

"First of all I Have A Name, and second of all, remember, I lived in the streets, and I've learned quite a few things." I replied.

Soda asked if I still wanted the Soda and I said no, they said something about not stealing any more, but I was already on my way to school, well, back to school. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was home in no time. I told everyone about my friends and how I had no work in school cause I was a genius. This confused Twobit even further to whom I was most like. It was between Soda, Twobit and Ponyboy, but since I stole and cussed, it was also Dally. When Mickey was on I ran to watch it, I loved Mickey Mouse, and I even had a shirt of him hugging me like his arms around the T-shirt so it looks like he's hugging me. I decided to wear that tomorrow and after some chocolate cake and beer, yes beer. Twobit thought it would be funny to see me drunk. But since I am so amazingly prone to alcohol, I didn't get that drunk. I just said polka dot elephants when Pony was about to sneeze. He thought I was drunk, but James once said that if you say that when someone is sneezing, they stop since they are confused. I put on my black pajamas and went to sleep.

Dally's POV – warning cussing

Fuck. That kid sure is something. I saw a tattoo of a Rose on her wrist though and piercing on her lips. She defiantly has been in a gang. She has a switchblade too. I saw it in her bag. I wonder what this kid's story is. She could be a target for Socs though. She is now a full Curtis and a greaser. The boys seem to like her in school so she probably won't have trouble there, but the older Socs might hurt her for payback. I sort of like the kid. I just damned great. The fucking kid 's got me under her spell. Makes everyone like her. She back talks real good too. She told Steve to shut up and h told her to make him. So she said 'I don't make trash, I burn it' Man that was funny as hell. Kid might have a chance after all.

Yay! 8 reviews, I want four more please and also try the polka dot thing and review if it works!


	4. AN Sorry :

I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, I have the plot and everything, but I'm not sure if I should keep going and it's been a long time. For the next three months, don't expect a chapter, but after, I'll see what I can do because I gotta take the SHSAT and yup, I started this story when I was like 11 or so. I know, I shouldn't cuss or nothing, but do not be fooled if you'd meet me in real life, you'd see that my age is nothing compared to my maturity... in some cases. I am 12 right now and I do want to continue this story. I also want to make it romantic, so tell me what you want and I'll try to make it happen. Hope I get into Sty!


End file.
